Amnesia or Punishment
by Frob
Summary: Snape witnessed Harry rubbing Ginny's foot. He went to report to Minevra, but hit his head and forgot their secret. Now Ginny and Harry must make sure he does not remember anything that had happened.
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts, 2nd year, summer. Ginny was alone in her room sitting on a chair bored from reading a book "Math and Magic". Harry knocked on the door and Ginny responded:

"Come in!"

Harry came in; his face was red as a tomato. Ginny looked at him and smiled:

"Hello, Harry. How are you?" She asked looking at him with her brown eyes.

"I'm fine thanks. I just came to see how…how you were doing". Harry barely said.

"Pretty bored, as you can see. I mean who writes this stuff?" She said showing him the book.

"Dumbledore". Harry noticed approaching her and pointing on the author of the book.

"Oh, I did notice, how silly of me, but still, I cannot believe he wrote this stuff!"

"Listen Ginny, we had quite an adventure a few days ago in the Chamber, so I think you are still weak and hurt".

"No, no Harry, I'm fine!" Ginny smiled.

"So…I…" Harry mumbled, he felt that his tongue was tangled.

"What? I supposed to be the shy one. What happened?" Ginny asked widening her eyes.

Harry did not say anything; he just put her feet on his lap and took off her shoes. Ginny looked at him with a curious and almost frightened look.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a shaking voice. Harry began to rub her feet. Ginny smiled and laughed:

"This is what you were trying to do? Pff…Weirdo". She mocked rolling her eyes.

"I…I…" Harry stopped rubbing.

"Take off the socks at least, if you want to rub my feet so bad". She giggled. Harry took her white socks off revealing a pair of clean and well-taken care of feet. He began rubbing her right sole.

"Oh…Heavenly!" Ginny exclaimed suddenly and blushed.

"You really enjoy this?" Harry asked smiling, still rubbing her sole.

"Of course! I've never had a foot rub in my life, though I've always wanted to". She whispered, getting redder. As Harry rubbed her foot she moaned in pleasure. Suddenly the door opened and Snape came in.

"Ah!" Ginny and Harry shouted from shame and fear. Snape looked at them angrily and said:

"Mr. Potter, I wanted you to help me with something, but now I see you are busy with…Inappropriate business. I guess I should report you to Minevra".

"What? No! No! This won't ever happen again, we promise!" Ginny begged withdrawing her feet from Harry's lap.

"No, this issue must be reported". Snape said and left closing the door. Ginny looked at Harry with a confused and angry look:

"I can't believe I'm saying this, Harry, but GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" She said yelling.

"Ginny, I'm sorry". Harry whispered saddened.

"GET OUT!" Ginny yelled even louder. Harry literally ran away. On his way he collided with Snape who was heading to Minevra's office. Snape fell on the ground and hit his head. Harry was lucky that no one was around or he would have been in a lot of trouble.

"Oh, excuse me sir! Let me help you!"

"Who are you anyway?" Snape asked looking at him.

"I'm…I'm…Harry Potter, sir". Harry answered with a shaking voice. Something was defiantly wrong with him.

"Who? Ah yes! Herman Polar! What happened here?"

"What the last thing you remember?" Harry asked sweating and shivering.

"I remember waking up and going through this hall…Oh, my head…It seems I cannot remember why". Snape murmured and got up. He did not go to Minevra's office; instead he went to his own. Harry rushed to Ginny's room.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT!" Ginny yelled putting her socks on.

"Wait, Snape has amnesia!" Harry said cheering her up.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked silently looking at him with suspicion.

"I mean that…I found him lying on the floor for no apparent reason. It seemed that he tripped and hit his head, because he barely remembered me and the last thing he could remember was waking up". Harry explained, of course lying. Ginny sighed in relief and said:

"I thought we were in big trouble…Let us hope he forgets this situation…Oh, and Harry, even if it was short, I really enjoyed the massage…Could you give me another foot rub?" She asked once again blushing.

"Sure!" Harry said and began to rub her feet. Ten minutes later Ginny was so relieved that she asked Harry to leave, because she was going to sleep.

_The next day…_

Ginny was in the library when she heard Severus Snape and Minevra talking:

"I remember I wanted to tell you something important, but I do not know what…My head hurts since yesterday". Snape told Minevra. His tone significantly changed. It looked like he got kinder and softer.

"It looks like someone casted a spell on you or it was an assassination attempt. The person will be SEVERLY punished. You told me that a person named Herman Polar helped you get up. We do not have a student with that name". Minevra explained taking a sip from a glass of water.

Ginny got pale and wanted to leave as soon as possible, but when she almost reached the entrance she fell unconscious. She woke up on a chair in the library. She saw Snape, Neville, Minevra and Ron.

"She's waking up!" Neville announced.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

"Ginny Weasley! You scared us to death!" Minevra exclaimed. Snape looked at her and smiled for the first time in many years. Ginny felt dizzy and once again lost her consciousness, but woke up a minute later.

"Ginny! Can you hear me?" Neville asked with a concerned voice.

"Huh? Ah yes I can!" Ginny answered smiling. She thought: "If I see Snape smiling one more time, I'm going to vomit".

"Ginny? Are you ok?" Neville asked "You said that your feet hurt?"

"When? I did not say such a thing". Ginny suddenly exclaimed.

"I think you were delirious then". Neville looked at her suspiciously.

"Easy, easy! Do not make any sudden movements". Minevra advised, but Ginny got up and went to her room. On her way she mumbled: "Harry, you're an idiot". She jumped on her bed and closed her eyes. She felt like she had fever. Suddenly Harry opened the door and saw Ginny in a bad state. She was very pale and shivering from fever.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Harry approached her.

"Snape…Smiling…Suspects something…Harry…You…What have you done…" Ginny murmured different almost meaningless phrases that only he understood.

"Ginny, take it easy, nothing is going to happen". Harry tried to convince her, but Ginny was already delirious. She was not completely delirious of course. She felt how time passed by. Sometimes she felt like only hours passed, sometimes she thought that the illness lasted for a month. Finally she woke up. Harry was sitting near her.

"Ginny! You're finally awake! It's been almost a week since you were sick in bed".

"A week?" Ginny asked with a weak voice.

"Yes, a week. Snape and Mivevra came to check on you. The good news is that Snape still has amnesia and he forgot who Herman Polar was, now he calls me by my real name Harry, not Mr. Potter, but Harr. The bad news is…Minevra suspects something".

Ginny realized that she was in her nightdress. Her feet were in bandages.

"What happened to my feet?" She asked.

"You yelled that your feet hurt so loud that almost all the Hogwarts could hear it. They thought that they were broken and gave you many potions, casted many spells and tried to wake you up, but they failed. Good think you didn't say anything about me rubbing them. You tried twice, but I did not let you. Minevra explained that your illness was due an emotional problem. You experienced a shock of some sort, we both know what. You stayed in the hospital wing for three days, but Dumbledore advised you to stay in your own room. I wiped any tear that may have fallen from your eye, because there is a rumor that mages can read your memory".

"Harry, what were you thinking by casting a spell on Snape?" Ginny whispered angrily.

"I did not cast a spell on him, it was an accident, but it is still a breach of laws that can get us out of Hogwarts permanently. I did not know that rubbing feet is a crime…At least Snape thinks so".

"Yeah, so much trouble, but so much joy…I still remember how comfortable I was when you rubbed them".

"If we make through this situation, I promise I'll rub them every week". Harry said touching her left foot, but he instantly withdrew his hands from it when Minevra came in.

"My dear, you're awake, finally". She grinned.

"Yes, I feel perfectly fine…Please take off those bandages, they make me feel uncomfortable and my feet are fine".

"Harry, please be kind…" Minevra turned to Harry. Harry began remove the bandages from Ginny's feet who was already sitting in her bed. Suddenly Snape came in. His appearance almost knocked Ginny out, but she kept it together.

"Hello, Ginny! I'm glad you're ok! I tried to cure you with my potions, but it did not have any effects". Snape said smiling with a cheerful, but creepy smile. He was not himself anymore. He looked at Harry holding Ginny's feet and grabbed his head.

"Mr. Snape, is everything in order?" Minevra asked.

"It feels like a déjà vu…I think I was in a similar situation, but I do not remember when". Snape responded sitting down.

"Kids, do you know that Mr. Snape lost a part of his memory and lost his personality? The only way to cure them was recreation of events. Ms. Wesley's recent illness and Mr. Snape grabbing his head every time he enters this room causes suspicion. Do you know something about this?" Minevra threw an angry gaze at them.

"What? How could you even suspect us?" Harry exclaimed and it sounded logical because Harry and Ginny were excellent students. Minevra realized that and blushed:

"How may I even think about such a thing? Sorry children for even bringing a word about this".

Ginny put her head on the pillow and asked:

"What time is it?"

"Eight in the morning, dear. You barely ate something during this week. We're leaving for a while, change your clothing and call Mr. Snape. He'll be in this hallway". Minevra said smiling. Ginny thought: "She still suspects something".

Ginny changed her clothing and got out. When she got out Snape helped her to the dining hall, she got pale once again. She barely stayed conscious until he left her with Hermione and Harry. Everyone pointed at her and asked different questions.

"Ginny, why are you so pale? Are you ok?" Different voices asked. They were all silenced by Hermione:

"Can't you see what she's been through? Quiet!" Hermione yelled and then turned to Ginny:

"Eat your food, Ginny for strength. You can barely stand on your feet". She murmured with ba caring voice. When she said "feet", Ginny had a headache. She got paler and did not want to eat anything.

"Ginny! Ginny!" Hermione called because she noticed her friend closing her eyes.

"I'm fine, do not worry". Ginny smiled but inside a thought was killing her: "Do not give out your secret, do not get delirious".

_To be continued._


End file.
